Moon's Rewind
by Pretzels4Pearl
Summary: When Toffee storms the castle, he reawakens Eclipsa's magic, and the regal queen Moon was reduced to a sweet princess, a near look alike of Star. Now, it's up to Star and Marco to help her regain her memories of the earth. Can they get Glossaryck back from Ludo before Toffee's plans fall into place? And will Moon be returned to her former glory or be doomed to grow up again? STARCO
1. Turn the clock back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The Forces of evil. It is owned by Disney XD.**

Toffee smiled. He had finally found it. The spell to remove memories. Now, pre-equipped with his other spell, one of Eclipsa's favorites, he was all set. That queen wouldn't know what hit her.

He stormed up to the castle, and blew through the doors. The world flew past him as he walked the familiar halls. He opened the final door, and stood, face to face with Moon Butterfly, queen of Mewni.

"What's Toffee doing here?!" Star yelled. Her and Marco had been visiting her mom to tell her about Ludo stealing the spellbook.

Toffee smiled. "I'm here for your knowledge of the earth, Moon the Undaunted. And without further ado, I would like to take it."

Moon stepped forwards. "Star, River, Mr. Diaz, stand back. I don't want you caught in the cross fire."

Quick as a whip, he spun, preforming a sacred ritual dance from long ago.

Moon smirked, she recognized those movements. She could block that spell easily. Her smug look of satisfaction changed to uncertainty as he finished the dance but kept going, into a spell she didn't know.

Suddenly, he threw both arms in the air, and an orb of blue light descended upon Moon. The pressure smashed the floor in, leaving a crater.

As fast as it had appeared, the light vanished. Toffee stood, triumphant, holding a ball of white energy. "Thank you, Moon. I'll be taking my leave."

"MOM!" Yelled Star, jumping down into the crater. "Are you okay?"

The smoke I never mentioned cleared, and in the center of the crater lay a girl with short, curly, light blue hair and Mewberty wings significantly larger than Star's, which were also blue. She was clothed in white knee socks, Dark blue gloves, and a knee-length blue sleeveless dress. She couldn't have been much older than Star, and their faces were almost identical, save the cheek marks. The girl's were pinkish purple diamonds in contrast to Star's hearts.

Star gasped. "Mom?"

The girl groaned and sat up. "Star? When did you get so tall? What happened to Toffee?"

Star hesitated before speaking. "Mom, Toffee's gone. I didn't get taller, you got shorter. Mom, you're a teenager again."

Moon looked down into her lap, at a bright, blue, wand.


	2. New home

**Disclaimer in chapter one.**

 **Okay, here we go.**

"So, I'm fourteen again?" Moon asked, unbelieving.

Marco, who had just stood there dumbfounded throughout the incident, finally spoke up. "So since you had that wand when you were fourteen, you have it now?"

Moon looked down at the wand in her hand. "I...guess so."

Star gasped. "So there's two wands now?! And yours isn't broken!"

River sighed. "Moon, Toffee obviously wanted your memories of the earth for a reason. And honestly, I don't think we're going to be able to get them back that fast, since we don't know where he is. It seems logical that to regain your memories, you should go and train with Star on earth. I'm sure she won't mind sharing a room with you, will you Star?"

Star laughed nervously. "Heh, well, I guess not, but-"

"Excellent!" River said happily. "You can go today! Don't worry about the kingdom, I'll be fine."

Moon gave him an "Uh huh" look. "Are you sure about that?" She asked.

" ** _ABSOLUTELY._** " He said firmly.

"Come on mom!" Star called, standing in front of a bright blue portal.

"Star, where did that portal come from?!" Moon asked.

"Nowhere!" Star yelled, grabbing Moon by the arm and pulling her through the portal. Marco followed closely behind.

"Okay Mom, this is Marco's house!" Star yelled.

Marco tapped Star on the shoulder. "Uh, Star? are you still gonna call her Mom? Because that's a little weird."

Star thought for a moment. "Well, I guess, but it would be weird to call her anything else either, I mean I guess I could call her-"

"Moon." Moon interrupted."Call me Moon."

"Okay!" Said Star. "Can Marco called you Moon too?"

Moon sighed. "Yes."

"Okey-dokey! Now that that's sorted out, let's go to my room!" Yelled Star. Once again she grabbed Moon by the arm, dragging her up the stairs.

"Star, what did you do?!" Moon yelled. "This was a very irresponsible use of your wand."

Star blushed. "Well, maybe, but it's big enough for two people now!"

Moon facepalmed.

"Oh hey, mom-I mean Moon, why are your Mewberty wings so big? Can you actually fly with them?" Star asked

Moon blushed. "Well, Star, I went through Mewberty when I was only 13. My wings have grown since then. And yes, I can fly."

"Hey guys! Who wants NACHOS?" Marco's voice startled them, sounding from downstairs.

Star gasped. "ME! I want nachos! Me!" She threw the door open and charged downstairs.

Moon laughed. "That's Star alright."

"Moon! Come down here!" Star called.

Moon walked down the stairs slowly.

"I made these to celebrate our new arrival." Marco explained. "It's not really something worth celebrating, I guess, but it was an excuse to have nachos."

"Anything that promotes your nachos is a cause for celebration Marco!" Star said excitedly.

Marco smiled and took an over exaggerated bow."Why thank you Star." He looked over at Moon. "Do you want some?"

Moon cocked her head. "Um, what are nachos?" She asked.

"Oh, right, we don't have nachos on Mewni! Moon, these are an earth food, and they're weird chips covered in cheese! They're really good! Want some?" Star explained.

"Oh." Said Moon. "Okay, I guess I'll have some." _This is so_ weird. She thought _. I'm so used to Mewnian customs._

"Yay!" Yelled Star happily.

"You know what goes great with nachos?" Marco asked.

"What?" Moon and Star said at the same time.

"Movies!" Marco exclaimed.

They all settled down on the couch, and watched movies. Marco was on the left side of the couch, Star on the right, and Moon in the middle. Before they knew it, it was already around midnight.

Marco looked at the clock. "Woah, guys, it's really late! We should be getting to bed."

"Aww come on Marco." Star pleaded. "Just one more? Tomorrow's a weekend, we can sleep in!"

Marco sighed. "Fine, one more. But then bed."

In the middle of the movie Marco felt a weight on his shoulder. He looked over to see Moon, sleeping on his shoulder, her quiet breathing in time with his. Star had fallen asleep too, leaning over the arm of the couch.

He smiled. They were adorable. Maybe this wouldn't end _too_ badly. Maybe. Hopefully.

 **A/N I'm really into writing this! Usually I dream these stories up in my head, in disjointed fragments that make sense only to me, but putting them into words requires a whole other world of detail. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you next time!**


	3. Plans

**Disclaimer in chapter one**

"Moon, what do you know about the make-you-younger spell?" Asked Star

Moon sighed exasperatedly. "I told you Star, we are _not_ calling it the make-you-younger spell! All I know it that the clock turns back on whoever is the unlucky soul it gets cast upon, and history repeats itself."

Marco thought for a moment. "So did anything happen to you when you were fourteen?"

Moon struggled to remember. "Well, that was 16 years ago, so I don't remember it too well, but I know it was a year after Mewberty, so that's good. I think it might've been the year that I went to earth for a tour to learn about it for the first time, and I didn't have a very strong immune system so I was bedridden with a fever. I really hope not though. That was awful."

"Wait." Said Star, realizing something. "You had me when you were only _16?!_ We have two years to change you back or else it's gonna get ugly."

Moon laughed. "Don't worry Star. That won't happen again. By history repeats itself I mean any illnesses, hormone spikes, or emotional issues will repeat. But nothing physical except illnesses will repeat."

Marco looked relieved. "Thank god. I don't know what I'd do if there were _Two_ Stars. I mean, Star is great and all, but..." He trailed off.

Moon laughed at that. Star looked indignant. " Marco Diaz, what do you mean by that?!" Her yelling only made Moon laugh harder.

When her laughter subsided, she resumed her plans. "The first order of business is getting Glossaryck back. He is our best hope for reversing this spell."

Star looked down into her lap. "I'm sorry I let Ludo take him. I tried to stop him, but..."

Marco slid his hand over hers and grasped it tightly. "We all know you fought him Star. It's okay. You tried your hardest." He thought for a moment. "But how did Ludo manage to summon that black hole thing anyway?"

Star sighed. "He didn't. That was me. I summoned it, but, when you and Jackie walked into the graveyard, it flipped around and started sucking me in."

"Wait." Said Moon slowly. "Who is Jackie and why was he with her?"

Marco blushed. "Well Jackie is this girl I've had a crush on since forever, and she's sort of my girlfriend now, ish. We were coming back from a date that was supposed to be the school dance but the school dance was awful so we went to a park instead. We realized Star was in trouble when I checked my phone and I had 57 missed calls from her. So Jackie and I came to the graveyard."

Moon sat in silence for a moment, thinking hard. "Oh!" She said suddenly, pointing at Star. "So you were j-"

Star quickly covered Moon's mouth with her hand. "No I was not!" She said firmly. "I like Oskar Greeson. Everyone knows that."

Moon nodded. " _Uh huh._ But you know Star, it really would have explained the portal reversing."

Star turned away angrily to hide the fact that she was blushing furiously. Moon, knowing that as she had done it many a time, snickered quietly. _Star does like Marco._ She thought. _And I can't blame her. He's cute. Wait what?_ Moon sighed, remembering she was a teenage girl, and this is what they do. She was in for a rough ride.

Marco sat, looking dumbfounded. Girls really do have a secret language.

 **A/N Yay, more plans. I hate planning, it's boring. But yay, Marco's oblivious!**


End file.
